Counting bodies like sheep
by Mlle. Blueberry
Summary: O.S songfic sur le personnage fictif de B.B . Quand un tueur decide de faire justice lui-meme ... Venez lire    !   song : Pet du groupe Perfect Circle


Counting bodies like sheep :

Disclaimer : Le personnage de B.B ne m'appartient pas. Pour le reste, je n'ai pas vraiment utilisé l'univers de Death Note …

Raiting : M (surtout pour la violence)

Genre : Crime, horror

Résumé : O.S avec le personnage fictif de B.B de Death Note. C'est une Songfic de Pet du groupe Perfect Circle.

Notes : Mon deuxième O.S ^^ ! Certes, j'en suis beaucoup moins fière que le premier, mais ce n'est pas non plus un genre ou je suis a l'aise, donc ^^' … J'utilise simplement le personnage de B.B dans cet O.S ! Pas de Death Note, ni de Shinigamis, Light, L, etc… J'espère que vous aimerez quand même ^^ ! Je l'ai écrit super vite, encore une fois, pardon s'il y a des fautes.

P.S : Juste pour préciser que je n'ai surement pas respecte la personnalité du personnage de B.B (je l'a connais pas !). Je l'ai un peu transformé en tueur justicier, ce qu'il n'est pas je pense xD ! Enfin bon, j'ai un peu de mal a me mettre dans l'esprit tordu d'un tueur, j'espère que ce sera crédible O.O …

POV : B.B

_-Don't fret precious, I'm here…_

_Step away from the windows,_

_Go back __to sleep…_

Saleté … Pourriture … Tout ca, ca doit juste mourir…

Je regarde avec délectation ce détritus sale et suintant qui est écroulé devant moi. Apparemment, il est encore en vie. Mais plus pour longtemps. Ce déchet se traine devant moi, je peux voir la peur dans son regard. La peur de mourir ? Non, il ne demande que ca … Il a peur de _moi_. Et il a bien raison …

Je fais jouer le couteau plein de sang que je tiens dans la main, le faisant passer de la gauche à la droite en ricanant. Lui, au sol, pousse des petits gémissements de crainte, et tente de s'éloigner de moi, rampant comme il peut sur ses coudes, ses mains dont j'ai tranche les doigts ne lui servant plus à grand-chose.

_-Lay your head down child,_

_I won't let the boogeyman come …_

_Counting bodies like sheep, to the rythm of the war drums,_

_Pay no mind, to the rabble, pay no mind to the rabble …_

_Head down, go to sleep, _

_To the rythm of the war drums …_

Je le regarde tenter de s'enfuir. Apres tout, autant le laisser y croire. C'est amusant de voir comment, dans ces cas-la, les hommes pensent pouvoir s'en sortir, alors que tout les acculent … Amuse, je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, y effaçant les giclures de sang qui doivent surement me couvrir le visage.

Lentement, très lentement, l'animal arrive avec difficulté à la porte de l'appartement ou je l'ai piégé. Il se met debout, en titubant, ses chevilles que j'ai brisées ne lui permettant pas d'avoir un bon équilibre. Tremblant, il tente d'ouvrir la porte. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée. Comment compte-t-il ouvrir la porte alors qu'il n'a plus de doigts ? Et puis de toute manière, j'ai ferme a clé …

- Allons … Tu veux déjà nous quitter ? La partie la plus intéressante va commencer…

Il se tourne alors vers moi. A-t-il enfin comprit qu'il n'a aucune chance ?

-Chester Goffman … Commençai-je. 44 ans. Employé dans une assurance.

A mes paroles, je le vois qui sursaute. Une nouvelle lueur s'allume dans ses yeux. Je souris. Et je poursuis, continuant a m'avancer dans sa direction d'un pas lent.

-Sarah Williams, 30 ans. Secrétaire chez un vétérinaire. Holly Delavo, 21 ans. Etudiante en droit a l'université. Charlie Fox, 65 ans, propriétaire d'une épicerie dans la 25eme avenue. Marie et Richard Houston, 74 et 82 ans, couple a la retraite. Et enfin …

Je m'interromps, je suis arrive devant lui, et le regarde dans les yeux. Maintenant, il n'a plus peur … Il est terrifié.

_-Pay no mind, what other voices said …_

_They don't care about you,_

_Like I do, like I do …_

_Safe from pain, and truth, and choice, and others poison devils …_

_See they don't give a fuck about you, like I do …_

_Just stay with me,_

_Safe and ignorant,_

_Go back to sleep, go back to sleep …_

J'empoigne fermement ses cheveux, et le soulève de terre comme s'il n'était qu'une poupée, avant de rapprocher avec une lenteur calculée la pointe de mon arme de son œil droit. Mon regard rouge sanglant plonge directement dans le siens, le forçant a garder les yeux ouverts. Quel spectacle, que de voir le reflet d'une vie dans les yeux de quelqu'un qui va mourir ! Mais non, il n'a pas encore paye …

-Nelly Olson, 6 ans … Ainsi que Daniel Sauber, Garry Morban, Freya Delavalle, et Harry Legog, respectivement 12, 4, 15 et 1 ans … Reconnaissez-vous tous ces noms, Monsieur Duval ?

Ledit Duval me regarde pétrifié, et avale sa salive avec difficulté.

- Allons, répondez … Le menaçai-je, d'une voix sourde. A ce que je sache, je ne vous ai pas encore coupe la langue…

Sur ces paroles, j'éloigne finalement le couteau de son œil, et le jette violement a terre, sa tête allant méchamment cogner le rebord de la table basse qui se trouvait au milieu du salon, brisant le verre qui la composait, le tout dans un boucan infernal. Mais pas d'inquiétude… Les voisins sont sortis. Et les surveillants de l'immeuble … Disons que je m'en suis chargé.

_-I'll be the one to protect you from,_

_Your enemies and all your demons,_

_I'll be the one to protect you from,_

_A will to survive and a voice of reason …_

_I'll be the one to protect you from,_

_Your enemies and your choices son,_

_One and the same I must isolate you,_

_Isolate and save you from yourself …_

Il est maintenant étalé sur le sol, une flopé de sang s'échappant de sa tempe. Je soupire de mécontentement. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il s'assomme tout seul avant la fin du jeu … Mais non, je le vois qui bouge encore. Ravi, je m'accroupis, et me penche vers lui, pour être a sa hauteur. Le voyant, il pousse un hurlement, et tente de se reculer de moi. Non, tu ne fuiras pas, sale pourriture …

Je l'attrape par le col, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Par reflexe, il porte une main ensanglantée jusqu'à la mienne qui lui enserre le col de sa chemise, son sang dégoulinant de ses moignons comme le jus d'une tarte aux fruits rouges.

-Non, pi … Pitie … Articule-t-il.

-Il me semble que ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demande … Rétorquai-je d'une voix froide. Maintenant que tu as retrouve ta langue, répond a la question que je t'ai posée … Qui sont tout ces gens ?

-C-c'est …

Ecœuré, je le jette au sol comme un déchet, et lui assène un coup de pied dans les cotes. Un craquement sinistre retentit, il hurle de douleur. Aaah ! Que c'est agréable …

-Allons… Plus vite que ca ! Voulez-vous que je vous aide ?

Je me baisse à nouveau, le reprenant par les cheveux. Je rapproche lentement ma bouche, et murmure a son oreille :

-Ces noms devraient vous être familiers pourtant … Ce sont les noms des personnes que vous avez tuées …

-Non… Non, c'est faux !

-Ah, vraiment ? Demandai-je d'une voix innocente.

Aussitôt, je lui colle un magnifique coup de poing dans la mâchoire, l'alignant une nouvelle fois avec le sol. Je l'entends qui grogne et pleure de douleur, avant de cracher une dent, un flot de sang et de bave mêlée s'écoulant de ses lèvres.

-Ne jouez pas au con avec moi, vous pourriez rapidement le regretter … Grognai-je. Je sais très bien que c'est vous … Pensez-vous que les preuves mentent, Monsieur Duval ?

-Je … J'ai été disculpe ! Bredouilla-t-il, au bord des larmes. Je suis innocent ! Je !...

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de continuer, je le plaque au sol, et attrapant mon couteau lame tournée vers lui, je la lui enfonce avec force et précision dans l'épaule gauche. Encore des hurlements, que je lui fais ravaler bien vite en plaçant l'arme contre sa jugulaire, l'enfonçant juste assez pour qu'il comprenne qu'il suffirait d'une simple pression de ma part pour en finir avec sa vie. Aussitôt, il se tait, docile comme un mouton devant la menace de la Mort.

_-Swaying to the rythm of the new order and,_

_Count the bodies like sheep, to the rythm of the war drums …_

_The Boogeymen are coming, _

_The Boogeymen are coming …_

_Keep your head down, go to sleep,_

_To the rythm of a war drums …_

-Monsieur Duval … Je ne crois pas en la Justice de la Société … Elle vous a peut-être disculpe, mais vous n'êtes pas innocent aux yeux de la mienne … Et la peine est la même pour tout les meurtriers dans votre genre …Cette fois, ne comptez pas sur vos avocats corrompus pour vous défendre …

Apparemment, il comprend plus vite que je ne le pensais … Il se met a trembler, et cette fois, pleure pour de bon. Je n'en reviens pas … C'est un meurtrier, et il pleure pour sa vie … Je suis franchement déjà tombe sur plus brave que lui …

-Arrête de pleurer ! Hurlai-je excédé, alors que je lui attrape une oreille, y déplaçant le couteau, avant d'en trancher le lobe. Tes victimes, elles, est-ce qu'elles ont demandé pitié ?

Ses yeux s'exorbitent sous la douleur, mais cette fois il ne cri pas, il a déjà beaucoup trop mal. Un rictus me tord le visage, alors que je lui lance d'une voix fière :

-Je suis Beyond Birthday. Je suis la justice ! Monsieur Vincent Duval, vous êtes déclaré coupable pour les meurtres de 12 personnes, et la torture de 7 d'entre eux ! Et la sentence pour cela est la mort !

Sur ses paroles je lève à bout de bras mon arme. Un sursaut de vie le frappa alors, et il tente de se débattre sous moi. Autant dire que c'est peine perdue. Je l'immobilise facilement, et abat la lame salvatrice dans son œil droit, l'y enfonçant si profondément que je sens la lame heurter le plancher sous son crane, et défoncer l'os, s'enfonçant dans la cervelle dans un bruit de fruits pourris qu'on écrase. Le sang jailli en immense geyser, m'éclaboussant le visage et les vêtements. Son corps est ensuite mu par des tressautements, simples reflexes du corps, avant de finalement se figer. Je vis avec contrariété ses traits se détendre, l'homme accueillant la mort comme une délivrance. Non, ces personnes ne devraient même pas avoir ce droit … Seule la souffrance devrait leurs être destinée …

-J'espère que vous brulerez en Enfer, Monsieur Duval.

Sur ses paroles, je descends de son cadavre, après avoir essuyé ma lame sur sa chemise (geste assez inutile, étant donne que sa chemise est elle aussi, souillée de sang). Je ne prends pas la peine de fermer son œil encore intact, agrandi par la douleur, il ne le mérite pas. Debout devant cette masse de chair inerte, je ferme doucement les yeux, et inspire lentement. Je dois me calmer, et faire baisser mon niveau d'adrénaline.

Une fois mon pouls et ma respiration revenus a peu près a la normale, je saisis mon téléphone portable, dans la poche de mon jean, et compose un numéro que je connais par cœur.

-Allo ?

-C'est moi. Commençai-je directement. Apres tout, mon interlocuteur savait parfaitement qui j'étais.

- Tiens, Beyond … Ce n'est pas souvent que tu m'appelle. Que me vaut cet honneur ?

-Epargne-moi tes remarques... Est-ce-que tu as encore des contacts avec Kohau ?

-Bien sur, tu sais très bien que cet idiot s'endette toujours … Il me doit encore pas mal de services. Pourquoi ?

-C'est parfait, parce que toi aussi tu m'en dois un. Donc tu vas lui demander de faire quelque chose pour moi.

-*soupir* Bien sur … Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ?

-Demande lui d'envoyer une équipe de nettoyeurs a l'adresse que je vais t'envoyer par mail. Quand la police sera ensuite sur les lieux, fais en sorte qu'un de ses flics qu'il a corrompu soit dans le coup. Qu'il m'envois ensuite toutes les informations qu'ils auront récoltées. Et fais ca vite.

-Tu en demandes beaucoup la … Je ne sais pas s'il va accepter …

_-_S'il refuse, dis-lui que c'est B.B qui a fait la demande. Crois-moi, il acceptera.

-Très bien. Ce sera fait.

-Bien, je te rappelle dans 4 heures. Je t'envois l'adresse dans 15 minutes.

-Ca marche ! A toute !

Je ne lui réponds pas, et raccroche le téléphone. Je jette un regard sur la pièce, le sang a recouvert presque chaque pans de mur, et les membres amputes trainent ca-et-la dans le salon. Face à moi, la fenêtre en baie vitrée laisse apparaitre la ville en contrebas. Le jour se lève lentement, balançant ses rayons oranges a travers les vitres, m'obligeant a plisser les yeux. Je me reprends immédiatement. Je ne dois pas rester ici.

En traversant le salon, je passe devant un miroir, me figeant devant mon reflet. Mes cheveux noirs en bataille retombent sur mon front, et mon visage est barbouille de sang, faisant ressortir les orbes noirs de mes yeux, encercles par des cernes assez visibles, dut a mes nombreuses nuits blanches. Mon sweat noir et mon jean sont également plein de sang. Je ne peux pas sortir comme ca. En quelques secondes, je suis dans la chambre du déchet que je viens de tuer, et ouvre son armoire d'un geste violent. J'y attrape rapidement un jean noir, un tee-shirt blanc et une veste noire également, enfilant le tout rapidement, avant de coincer mon arme dans mon dos, entre moi et le jean, et d'aller rapidement dans la salle d'eau, afin d'enlever le sang de mon visage. Une fois certain que je n'ai rien oublié, je quitte les lieux, prenant bien soins de refermer derrière moi. Ce n'est pas ca qui empêchera les Nettoyeurs d'entrer …

Me voila sortit de l'immeuble, invisible, je me mêle a la foule dans la rue, comme un caméléon, rabattant la capuche de la veste sur ma tête. Bien … Et maintenant, qui sera le suivant ?

_-Stay with me,_

_Safe and ignorant …_

_Just stay with me,_

_Hold you and protect you from the others one,_

_The evils one…_

_Don't love you son,_

_Go back to sleep …_

End…

Reviews please ^^ ?

P.S 2 : Merci a Nyny et Emokami pour leurs reviews sur mon premier O.S ^^ ! Ca m'a fais tres plaisir, et ca m'encourage a continuer =) ! Arigato !


End file.
